A Scooby Doo Movie Night: Zombieland
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The gang watch a bootleg version of Zombieland one night. Some mild language, zombies, a touch of shelma, and some open comments make for yet another fun night with the gang.


**A Scooby Movie Night: Zombieland**

The front curtains where drawn on the Mystery Machine, blocking in the sunset as the gang set up the back for some sleep. It was miles from the nearest town and they'd been driving for a long enough period, so they decided to sit back and watch a movie. Fred locked the doors as Shaggy fixed the back curtains of the van. The large air mattress filled the space of the back of the van quickly. Daphne pushed the plastic cork in as Velma hooked up her laptop to their projector screen that normally was stored in the back of the van for such purposes. It was convenient for the small thing to snap into a wider version for better viewing. Shaggy pushed the mattress against the back door more tightly as Fred tossed the pillows and blankets on. It would be cold tonight and they didn't need to run out of gas, or the battery die on them, so they'd have to make due. Velma's laptop had a six hour charge on it, so they didn't have to worry about their movie going off during the most intense part. Fred laid back on the cushions they'd propped against the back doors, Daphne had decided to lay down as Shaggy got the popcorn bags ready. Velma turned on her laptop and passed a few bottles of soda and water back their way. Scooby plopped back against the wall and laid half on Fred's lap.

"Okay guys, action!" said Velma moving to lay next to Daphne as she pushed play.

"What are we watching?" asked Shaggy, sitting on the other side of Scooby.

"You guys wanted to see it last month and we told you no, so.... " Velma held a small white envelope with permanent marker.

"Zombieland?!" asked Shaggy, looking at the title.

"Where'd you get a bootleg?" asked Fred, watching the screen go black and music coming on.

"Velma's ex-boyfriend, Patrick." said Daphne, grabbing a pillow to rest her head on.

"Nifty," said Fred.

"I thought you two weren't, like, talking anymore?" asked Shaggy, taking a drink of soda.

"We're friends again." said Velma, as the intro started.

"Cardio? Can you imagine if Shaggy was a zombie, he'd run us all down," said Fred, eyes wide.

"Especially in werewolf form," said Velma with a laugh.

"Gosh, we'd be in a lot of trouble," said Daphne.

"We should remember these rules," said Fred.

"How often do we run into zombies?" asked Velma.

"Renough," said Scooby.

"Once," said Daphne, "And they where on our... jeepers.. baby zombies."

"Zoinks!" laughed Shaggy, as the zombie intro montage began.

"Zombie stripper!" laughed Velma.

"I love the spoof off scarface," said Fred.

"Was it scarface?" asked Shaggy, "Like, I thought it was something else."

"Might be," said Fred, "But I'm sure it was scarface."

"Look at the fireman one, that's so creepy." said Daphne.

"Reah, r'i'd r'cry." said Scooby, who'd moved to lay in between the girls.

"Okay, its started." said Velma hushing them.

"I'm waiting for a Zombie to... yup, here they come." said Fred.

"Run, man! Like, rule number one, man!" said Shaggy.

"There's one in the back seat," said Velma.

"How'd you know?" asked Daphne.

"Everytime the make enough space in the screen like that, it's going to happen," said Daphne.

"Remember that, buckle your seat belt." said Fred.

"Now he needs a new car... did he crap himself, gross." said Daphne.

"Wouldn't you if that happened?" asked Shaggy.

"Has there been anytime in our mysteries where you've done it?" asked Daphne.

"Like I came close a few times, but not that I remember." said Shaggy.

"Guys, flashback, shhh." said Velma, grabbing some popcorn as Shaggy laid down next to her.

"That would totally suck," said Fred.

"I take back finding out your crush is gay back, and say your crush trying to eat you is worse." said Daphne.

"Depends..." Fred was cut off.

"Perv," sighed Daphne.

"Double tap... useful." said Velma as she sat up and leaned against the door.

"Nice catalac!" said Fred, as it cruised into the picture.

"I like the ramming bar," laughed Fred.

"Great way to knock zombies out of the way," shrugged Velma.

"Hey, Ohio! What would our names be?" asked Shaggy, "We can't all be Coolsville..."

"I wan't to call someone that," laughed Daphne, "Shaggy, your a firey little spit-fuck,"

"Twinkies?" laughed Shaggy, "Man, now I want one."

"You always want some sort of food," said Velma as Shaggy shifted next to her.

"I like the banjo." said Fred, with a chuckle.

"Jinkies, I'd book it back to the car." said Velma, cringing.

"Nice hit!" said Shaggy.

"Homerun!" yelled Fred.

"And the crowd goes wild!" said Daphne tossing popcorn at them.

"Hey," said Velma.

"He just cut off his head with hedge trimmers, very cool." said Fred.

"I don't think she's that pretty," said Daphne.

"In a world filled with zombies, she's probably the most gorgeous girl left on earth that won't tear your spleen out," said Fred.

"Fair point," said Daphne, "We'd survive."

"Really?" asked Shaggy, "Would we?"

"They just got dooped, that blows." said Velma.

"Reapons?" said Scooby, eyes wide.

"Yeah, they could have at least left them a gun.... why would he throw away the crowbar?" asked Fred.

"Anger.... like, man... a hummer?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh, gross... wait how'd they get there?" asked Daphne.

"A zombie ripped them from the car?" suggested Velma.

"That's horrible and disgusting.. but nifty." said Daphne grabbing some gummy worms.

"That's some great machinery to find!" said Fred, "A machine gun?"

"That's groovy." said Shaggy, with a laugh.

"Oh, don't fall for it again. Don't even stop, just keep driving." said Velma.

"Reah," cheered on Scooby.

"Idiots." said Fred, "If they hadn't have stopped."

"Ohio? Oh that makes me wanna cry, even though its just a movie." said Daphne, biting her lip.

"I don't want to even picture it." said Velma, the boys agreed, Scooby whimpered.

"He's going to stay with them." said Shaggy, as Columbus looked at the door.

"Okay, so how many zombies do you think are going to be at this pit stop?" asked Fred.

"Three."

"Four."

"One?" said Scooby, he was right.

"Oh, no he did not just spray Talahasee with perfume.. He's so dead." said Daphne.

"Like, that didn't look like it hurt too much.... I'd brake stuff." said Shaggy.

"Me too," said Velma.

"Why?" asked Daphne.

"Get out frustration," shrugged Fred.

"On the road again... I love road trips." said Velma.

"I would if we could take a shower everyday, and we didn't have to use woodland areas for pit stops when we're in the middle of nowhere," said Daphne.

"I'm not going to be able to go pee after this," said Shaggy.

"Ruh, ruh." said Scooby with a nod.

"I would not get out of the car, why would you want a map?" asked Daphne.

"So they can go stay in a ritzy hollywood house?" asked Fred.

"BM... who's BM?" asked Velma.

"I like him, his movies, are like totally cool." said Shaggy.

"I can't believe their getting high? They wouldn't be able to focus if a zombie burst in." said Daphne, "That is reckless and stupid."

"He's going to shoot him, I know it." said Fred, "What I tell you."

"Daphne carries hand sanitizer in her purse," said Fred.

"I think, if the world had zombies like that... we all would." said Velma.

"This is set after 2012... so like, a zombie apocalypse?" said Shaggy, "I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"Oh, that's so sad." said Daphne, covering her mouth, "Poor Talehasee."

"Shag, are you crying?" asked Velma.

"No,"said Shaggy wiping his eyes, as he laid back against Velma's chest and lap.

"Uh.." Velma looked at Shaggy, he froze.

"Like, sorry Velm, I thought you where a pillow." said Shaggy about to sit up.

"No. Its fine." said Velma stopping him.

"You sure?" asked Shaggy.

"She's sure, now hush and watch the movie." said Daphne.

"I think there all going to die." said Fred.

"The movie can't end like that." said Shaggy.

"Jinkies!" Velma shrieked and clung to Shaggy.

"Okay, the clown zombies gone, it's gone," laughed Fred, "Besides I think Shaggy's enjoying that position way too much."

"Not everything is sexual Fred," grumbled Shaggy as Velma let go of him and started apologizing, "It's fine, like I didn't care."

"What an odd ending." said Daphne.

"I liked it though," said Fred.

"You know what... it could have been better." said Shaggy, they looked at him, "I was just joking, man."

"Guys.... I have to pee." said Daphne.

"Me too," said Velma.

"Do you wan't us to stand guard with our beebee guns?" asked Fred.

"Reah," said Scooby, looking out the window.

"You too, Scooby? All right come on you bunch of cowards." said Shaggy, as they headed out of the van.

"After this, I'm going to bed." yawned Fred.

**~FIN~**

My friends and I did this at my pals house. Half the movie was spent between Tim and Dontae fighting over who got to put their head in my lap. Oh, they annoyances.. we're having another one soon, so movie stories galore.


End file.
